Pets
, featuring Prismatic Pup and Runty Turnipling.]] : See also: Evolved Pets Pets are creatures that have been brought to life by animation magic. Only world-hoppers such as the player and NPCs like Pascal has the ability, which consists of bringing inanimate objects to life. Pets are used in a variety of ways across Dappervolk. Players will keep theirs in their Menagerie. Obtaining Pets Special items will give the player the option of incubation. The player will have to wait a pre-set amount of time, depending on the item. These hatching items, sometimes called "hatchables", can be obtained through quests or NPC Chance Machines. They can also be acquired through Conecakes Alchemy, Support Bundles and the Trades Market. A few can be found in playground games and adventuring. Evolved Pets Pets can evolve by maxing out their affection. Evolved pets have different color schemes, a sparkle animation, and are denoted by a star next to their name. You can switch between the evolved and unevolved version of your pet freely once obtained. Pet Stats Depending on the pet's rarity it may be born with a certain amount of stats. Legendary pets may even be born with points in luck. Pet stats can be increased either temporarily or permanently by equipping totems and giving pet food respectively. Pet stats will boost the player's while that pet is active but will not count towards the permanent stat count (same with clothes). Trading Pets Pets can be traded or sold to other players in the trades market. When pets change owners, their affection, stats and hunger are all reset but they keep their name and any comments that are already on their profile. Rarity Pet rarity is a ranking system that describes how rare a pet is. There are three rarities: quaint, fantastical, and legendary. Quaint pets are the easiest to acquire while legendary pets are the hardest to obtain. Quaint pets are the most common pet type. They are mostly obtainable via quests, minigames, and non-premium chance machines. When hatched they do not have any stats, unlike their rarer counterparts. Fantastical pets are semi-rare. They are mostly available through both premium and non-premium chance machines, site-wide events, and alchemy. These pets hatch with a moderate amount of the common stats but do not hatch with any luck. Legendary pets are the rarest type of pets. They can only be obtained via special alchemy recipes, the rare premium chance machine, or by winning events. Legendary pets hatch with 1-2 luck and a higher amount of common stats than fantastical pets. Louise Hill Three's Forest Silvie's Mine Aviar Cove Alchemy Pets Random Alchemy Pets can be alchemized at the alchemy engine in the menagerie. Pets combined via alchemization are destroyed, and the pet created will be assigned a new ID. These pets will also have randomly assigned starting stats. Some can be made with a pet recipe (see pet alchemy). Pet Recipes Certain pets can only be obtained by following a pet recipe while alchemizing. You do not need to own the recipe but be very careful when alchemizing without one. Habitats are just as important as the pets themselves. Other Pets NPC Affection These pets can be obtained by reaching certain affection milestones for NPCs. Retired Pets That a pet has retired means that new ones can no longer be obtainable. You can still get them through trading. Beta Exclusives Alpha Exclusives Kickstarter Exclusives Hidden Snail Pets There exists three special easter egg pets that could only be obtained during the Alpha and Beta phases of Dappervolk, set to disappear forever after the final Beta wipe. Two of them were discovered at the end of Beta thanks to the tenacious users submitting theories and alchemy results in a thread called Snail Pet HuntSnail Pet Hunt was a thread in Beta, created by Awful #132. The last one was made to congratulate the userbase on finding them with a simple recipe that everyone could follow. Read more about them on the Hidden Snail Pets page! References Category:Pets __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Menagerie